


Foreign Friend

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, hyunmin, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: A confused boy and a wise Attendant. Crossposted on Asian Fanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was given this prompt a while ago and never got around to it because of Christmas writing and stuff, but it's finally done. It's not that similar to the prompt and I don't really like this but oh well.
> 
> Prompt by: Ying9202
> 
> "tae got lost somewhere in the airport coz he was a (cute) air headed person  
> jong being the nice flight attendant that help him (who is going to be on the same flight as tae but they didn't know)
> 
> tae (awkwardly) flirt with jong and he somehow got jong's number
> 
> PS. the flight is 5 hours long xD"
> 
> Sorry it's not really the same but don't let that stop you guys from suggesting prompts in the future, I love getting prompts! <3
> 
> Hope it's not terrible :/

“Crap, what am I gonna do??” Taemin whispered to himself as he bit his bottom lip. He scurried through a large hallway, hoping it would lead to his terminal.

-

Taemin’s day had started out rather peacefully if you’ll believe it. After a splendid week-long vacation in Osaka, Japan; filled with touring the city and the natural areas, it was finally time for Taemin to head back home to Korea. 

Things were going smoothly for him; he had a nice American-style breakfast, courtesy of the room service at his hotel, he had packed his things the night before, and he was well on-schedule. Fast forward to him arriving at Osaka International Airport and he was less than calm when he realised he didn’t really know where to go, or what to do.

-

He wouldn’t admit it, but the hardest part was over, he’d made it through customs- this, this was the easy part, even if Taemin begged to differ.

He slipped his phone from his back pocket into his hand to check how much time he had before his flight left without him- he had about half an hour, which might have seemed like a decent amount of time to the layman, except it was no time, he had to find his terminal soon or they’d leave him behind. His heart pounded in his chest, being alone in a foreign country was new to him, and even though his Japanese speaking skills were pretty good, reading it was another story, there was also his shyness to factor in, and he’d let it get in the way of asking for help.

“Where the hell do I go..?” Taemin mumbled to himself after stopping at a map with his carry-on at his side. He eyed the map board, looking for some hint of direction, but his mind blurred. He decided to do the smartest thing possible- run around, look for his terminal, and pray for a miracle.

For what seemed like forever as he walked through endless hallways, he decided to look up at the signs that hung from the ceilings. Some he understood and others he didn’t, and to make matters worse, the signs he could read didn’t really point him on the right path, serving only to confuse him more as he skidded through the airport. His eyes landed on a big white sign, as he tried to read it, he lost focus of his surroundings and he cursed out loud when a toned body smashed into his.

“Ahg!” Taemin cried out, feeling a stranger’s suitcase collide with his leg, he rubbed at his shin, while noticing a cellphone on the ground near him. He tried to reach for it and a head bumped into his.

“Shit!” He cursed as he backed away to meet the idiot who crashed into him. He looked up and saw an idiot- a damn good-looking idiot.

“S-sorry!” Taemin yelped out. It took him a moment to realise he had bumped into some sort of employee, maybe someone who worked aboard the planes or in the airport itself, he wasn’t too sure but he knew his shyness was surfacing, being in the presence of authority.

“Hey, sorry there” The man spoke. He had a soft, not-too-deep, not-too-high voice that glided past his mouth. The man smiled at Taemin, trying to lighten the mood but his eyes lost their glimmer when he noticed the fear and panic in Taemin’s face.

“Um, are you alright sir? Is everything okay?” The man asked, trying to sound gentle and reassuring once he noticed Taemin’s timidness to speak.

“Do you need help with something? I can help you find what you need” Taemin nodded at the man's questions, facing a trash bin across the hallway to distract himself from staring at the intimidatingly handsome worker.

“Ok what’s up?”

“Well..” Taemin started, worried he’d mess up his Japanese and make a fool of himself. “I can’t seem to find my terminal and my flight leaves in half an hour.”

“What flight are you on?”

“Flight 38 to Korea, 10am” Taemin responded.

“Oh, are you..by any chance Korean?” The man asked. Taemin nodded.

“Oh that’s great, I am too, let’s speak comfortably, I know Japanese can be intimidating” The man said, bringing a smile to Taemin’s face.

“You know, I’m actually working on that flight, I was on my way to board it just now. Come on, I’ll lead you there, it’s actually pretty close, too” The man said warmly, walking forward and gesturing for Taemin to follow. Taemin followed behind the man and surely he made it to the terminal with a few minutes to spare.

“Wow, it was close.” Taemin sighed, relieved to be in the calm waters finally. He watched as the man passed the doors leading to the plane entrance. Forgetting about the man for a moment, he showed his ticket to the workers and was let by.

Once he was on the plane, he eyed his ticket, looking for his seat. He walked until he reached the back of the plane, his seat was the window seat of an empty row- at least he hoped it would stay empty.

Finally after a hectic morning of scurrying around trying to make his flight he was finally here and ready to relax. Taemin liked flights in fact, he liked looking outside and knowing he was so high up, he would admit it was a bit uncomfortable to sleep during one though, but nonetheless, he liked flights.

Once the plane took off his mood improved, so he put in his earphones and gazed outside.

“Excuse me would you like something to drink” A seemingly familiar voice cascaded past the music of Taemin’s earphones. He turned around to see a familiar face.

“Oh, it’s you” The Attendant said warmly.

“Oh, yeah..” Taemin said awkwardly, not knowing what he should say in this situation.

“Would you like something?” The man asked again.

“Umm..can I get a coke?” Taemin asked. The man handed him his drink and was off to the next aisle. Taemin sighed, ever since he first bumped into the Attendant he felt nervous, nervous to speak to him or look at him- not that they had many chances together to do either, but either way he was nervous and he didn't know why.

The man had saved him, well, helped him out. Shouldn't he be thanking him repeatedly and overflowing with things to say to the other? He shook his head and drank his beverage, hoping his mind would clear up.

He started to panic a while later when his mind didn't clear up. Each time the Attendant passed by his aisle he smiled at Taemin, sending a shiver through him that lasted, and each time he did that, he felt a bit more apprehensive- scared even, to approach the man.

After sipping for a while Taemin set his drink down, but before he placed the can on his tray, he noticed a small, damp note. He wondered if it was stuck to the can earlier and slid off. He picked it up to find a set of half blurry but still legible numbers- a phone number it seemed. The Attendant gave him that can...was that his number? 

Taemin's face blushed hotly when he saw the man cruising the aisles again; their eyes met for a moment, and the Attendant blinked.

End

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk


End file.
